


Because We're the... Avengers?

by Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other characters to be decided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland/pseuds/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take off the suit, what are you?"</p><p>"Genius, billionaire, playboy Irishman." </p><p>A re-telling of the Avengers, though in place are everybody's favorite you tubers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Man Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, my name is Kacie, and welcome back to another chapter of.... My story! you can find me on tumblr as books-bring-you-to-wonderland! This is my first Septiplier story, but certainly not my first rodeo! I don't own anything Marvel. Disney, Don't sue me.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Every swing at the bag just made him more lost in his memories, as if he couldn't beat them away like he thought he could.

_I'm with ya' till the end of the line_

_Cut off one head, two more grow in its place_

_I'll show you how. Just be there._

With one last swing, he knocked the bag of sand right off of the chain.

He felt like he was drowning, but at the same time those memories were keeping him afloat. With a sigh, Mark Edward Fischbach walked over to his rapidly depleting pile of punching bags, and he strung another up.

He heard the door open, it's metal hinges breaking what silence was left in the old gym. He knew damn well who it was, and didn't bother to look up- not until a file was shoved in his face, and he had no other choice but to look up at Director Zombie.

No words were said as Mark grabbed the Manila folder from the other mans grasp, quickly thumbing through the papers until one line caught his eye.

Avengers Initiative.

Mark looked up from the papers, his expression stony as ever- after a silent stare down, Captain America grumbled a soft, "I'm in".


	2. It's Like Christmas, but with more... Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Welcome back! There are gonna be a few scenes skipped, forewarning, and I'm changing some of the dialogue- you've been warned!

Jack grunted, his HUD display glowing bright red for a moment, before its usual toxic-green took its place.

"Welding complete, sir. Oxygen levels are, however, depleting rapidly."

"Yeah yeah, Sam." He grumbled, and with a flick of his wrist, the welding visor he installed in his latest suit retracted. "Get me outta here Sammy."

"Of course sir," the AI replied, and in an instant the suit was shooting out of the water not unlike Free Willy. Jack turned off Sam's autopilot and sharply turned left towards the bright lights of the Big Apple.

"Alright, Steve, how're we lookin?"

"All set here, just waitin for you." The older man replied. Ah, Steve, his faithful assistant turned CEO of Jack Industries.

Jack looked around, not only was he several stories up, he was right in front of his own tower. "Light her up, then." He said with a grin, and he watched with a child-like excitement as the tower he had spent almost two years on, finally lit up.

It was _perfect_ , the JACK of his logo a bright green, the same color as his arc reactor.

Faintly, he heard Steve ask him, "How's it lookin, boss?"

"It's like Christmas, but wit' more... Me."

Steve's chuckle resonated deep through the suit's speakers, and Jack decided to head up to the penthouse. He could use a celebratory drink, or seven.

Once on his landing pad, his pre-programmed bots quickly disassembled the Mark XVII, leaving him in his ratty jeans and his black thermal. Jack didn't see the point of buying expensive clothes, though he liked looking sharp for his events, most of the time he was underneath the body of a car, or y'know, saving the day.

Steve handed him a flute of champagne, which he gladly took, and plopped down on the couch that was no doubt Steve's doing.

"Look at 'er. My baby."

"Ahem-"

"Hey, I did all of the heavy lifting! Stevie, give yerself what- like, 12%."

"Twelve percent?"

"Though an argument could be made for 15!" Jack said with a laugh, hurriedly leaping over the back of the couch before Steve could chase him down. He just about had Steve in a headlock when he heard the elevator doors ding.

"Um, security breach? Sam?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Both Sam and Jack looked to the man entering the penthouse.

"Mathias!" Steve called, and Jack watched with with some slight betrayal as his assistant and best friend waltzed on over to the sharply dressed men-in-black motherfucker.

"Uh his first name is Agent. How do you two know each other-" Walking over, he was interrupted by a file being shoved in his face. "I don' like bein handed things." Jack said hastily, leveling the man with a glare. Steve took the file, traded his champagne, and then held out the goddamn file for him to take. Which he did. Damn Steve and his persuasive ways.

He quickly flicked through the paper copy before Sam just pulled it up on his holographic screen by his workbench.

"The Avengers initiative?" Steve asked upon seeing the video displayed. "Ah, not that I would know anything about that."

"The last time I checked, yer little 'Shield' said I couldn't join, for- oh yeah, because I 'Didn't play well with others'."

"Well, now we need you."

Sweeping the files away with the flick of his wrist, he looked to Mathias with a raised eyebrow.

"What's in it for me?"


	3. The Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got off of work early today, and I was cooked a wonderful meal so here is chapter 3!!

"¡Donde están los planes!" To make a point, the Spaniard drew his fist back, and wit a satisfied grin he watched as the infamous Black Widower tremble.

"No more, I'll talk!" He cried, and all of the gang members chuckled.

"So, little spider." The leader grabbed him by the jaw, tilting back his chair ever so slightly, so his bare feet grazed the cement floor. "Where are the plans?"

The bound man stuttered as he spoke, "I- the plans, they're-"

_Ring ring ring._

One of the lankier men muttered a "lo siento", and pulled out his phone.

"¿Hola?"

"Could you please put my colleague on the phone?" Mathias' voice rang out clearly, and the man on the other like barked out a laugh before he was interrupted. "You're on the third floor of 1603 on West Avenue. Put on my friend or I'll blow the place before you could say 'nada'."

With wide eyes, the man slowly put the cell phone in the junction of their captive's neck and shoulder.

"Mathias, I have them right where I want them. What do you want?"

"Wade, it's about Bob. He's been compromised, I need you here."

Wade didn't need any more information- he told Mathias to hold, and when one of the gangsters went to grab the phone back-

_BAM_

Wade bashed his forehead against the first man's, and the other two immediately sprung into action. Falling back, Wade smashed the rickety wooden chair he was tied to- successfully freeing him from his bonds. He rolled the the left just in time to narrowly avoid the wrench that was headed for his skull. Fluidly getting to his feet, he kicked the nearest man squarely in the jaw, dislocating it and disabling his attacker. One left.

The last man came at him with a knife- anger overcoming his senses. He was no match for Wade Barnes, who swiftly dodged the incoming blade and with one twist of his wrist, the knife was lodged in between the other man's 4th and 5th rib. He let the man fall to the ground, picked up the phone from where it had fallen, and picked up his boots.

"What were you saying?"

"Bob's been compromised, the Avengers initiative is a go."

"Just tell me what you need me to do." Wade replied coldly, trying not to let the emotion in his voice show. Bob, his mission partner, his best friend for gods sake.

"I need you to get the big guy."

Wade felt himself sigh in relief a bit, "Where's Jack-"

"Oh no, I got Jack, you get the other big guy."

Wade could feel himself tense, but he had to do this. For Bob.

"I'm on it." He muttered, and hung up his borrowed phone, tossing it in the nearest dumpster and he hailed a cab. He had a long trip ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Wade is Black Widow. Hush.


	4. The Green Giant

She ran. Through the crowded, dusty streets, through the poor people, her people. 

The house was rotting, like many of the houses here, the only reason she found this one was because of the large yellow sign on the door, that read something in American. 

"C-A-U-T-I-O-N." She said each letter out loud to herself, before disregarding the sign and going into this house. There were people yelling at her as soon as she got up the stairs. 

"Child, there is a sickness here. You must leave." 

The little girl looked to the man in the room, she was told he was a doctor. She reached into a pocket in her dress and pulled out a wadded stack of American bills. 

"Please." Was all she uttered, holding them out for the doctor. 

He looked torn, but after a minute, he sighed and pushed her money away. The girl looked devastated, until he told her to "keep it" in her native tongue. 

"Show me."

After nodding, she started to run- leaving the poor doctor to follow suit. He kept up surprisingly well, but he didn't seem too keen on it. 

The good doctor and the little girl finally arrived at a run down, abandoned looking house. Once inside, the little girl was gone- slipped through a window in the back. 

He was left shaking his head, in disbelief- mumbling to himself. 

That is, until he heard his name.

"Dr. Ash." 

Startled, Aaron turned around to see a well-dressed man in mostly black, hands empty. Aaron knew he must have a gun on him somewhere. Silently, the other man sat down at a small table in the center of the room. 

"Are you here to kill me? Because I don't think that's going to go over well with the other guy..." 

Wade slid a Manila folder across the rough surface of the wooden table, making sure Doctor Aaron Ash had plenty of room to feel secure. "I'm not here to kill you, my name is Wade Barnes, and I'm with Shield; we need your help, doctor." 

As he spoke, Aaron had opened the first page of the envelope to see a grainy picture of a blue cube.

"The teaseract," Wade spoke, "is a weapon of mass destruction. We-"

"What, do you want me to swallow it?" 

"We need you to track it."

"That's all? No... Code green?" 

"I can promise you." Wade said, arms open wide in a non-threatening gesture. "We only need you to-" 

"STOP LYING TO ME." 

Wade jumped when the other man's fists slammed down on the table, and immediately the doctor had a gun pointed at his head. 

".... I'm sorry, that was mean." He ran a hand through his hair. "I just wanted to see what you would do." 

Wade narrowed his eyes, bringing his wrist up to his mouth so he could tell the Ops Crew to stand down. 

"I thought this was just gonna be you and me." Aaron said to the man, eyebrow raised. 

"Well, we've gotta be precautious." He shrugged and stood, leaving the folder on the table. He quickly squiggled a number down on the topmost paper. "Call if you change your mind, doctor, the world needs you." 

And with that, he left.


	5. The First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the moment you have all been waiting for...
> 
> Loki.

Soft, classical music echoed through the stone walls of the gala. His dress coat flowed elegantly behind him as he waltzed down the stairs, staff in hand. His humming was drowned out by the sounds from the quartet, the music came to a halting stop, however, once he had killed two of the security guards. All eyes went to him, The Trickster, and with a mad grin he grabbed his target roughly by the throat. 

_An old man and a fool,_ Cryaoticthought as he swiftly hauled the man over to an ancient sacrificial podium which served as a centerpiece. _How ironic..._

He pulled out the Midgardian technology that Hawkeye had given him, still humming softly to himself as he lodged the piece of metal around the man's eye. 

"Alright, we're in." Bob said through his coms, gesturing for the lackies to stand guard. His mind was trying to fight this  _darkness_ with every fiber of his being, but he just couldn't. His legs walked him into the medical lab, and his arms drew out his bow, strung an arrow.  

His fingers pulled the trigger. 

By now, Cryaotic was adorned in his battle armor, he and his visions herding the Midgardian out into the streets like cattle. A wicked grin appeared on his face before he could stop it, this was just far too fun. 

"I said, KNEEL!" How delightful it was to see the humans jump and shriek. The humans all kneeled, all but one.

"I thought I said to kneel." He tssked, as if reprimanding a child or a pet. 

"Not to men like you." 

"There are no men like me." The citizens all watched with horror as their captor raised the staff, the weapon whirring to life. "Let this be an example." And with that, he fired. 

The shot never hit, of course, standing in the smoke was a gaudily dressed man, his shield in hand.

"You know the last time I was in Germany, and I saw a man standing above everyone else." As Captain America spoke, he started walking towards Cry. "We had a disagreement." 

Cry Recognized him. 

"The soldier," The trickster took a few steps forward to match the other. "the man out of time." 

"Surrender now, sir." Mark said, voice unwavering, stance tall, though he was just  _waiting_  for the other man to make a move. 

Cryaotic hummed thoughtfully, pondering the situation almost comically before he drew his scepter back and fired once more.  

Mark was prepared, effectively blocking the oncoming assault with ease. Behind him, the citizens ran screaming; Mark tried not to let it distract him, as long as they were out of harms way he could focus on apprehending his target. He pushed forward, shield at his side whilst he charged the other man. He managed to land a spin-kick before he was knocked down. The scepter rested uncomfortably on the back of his neck his body forced into a kneeling position. 

"Just stay down, Captain. Submit to me." 

Smacking the scepter away with his free hand, he yelled "Not today!", driving the end of the staff into Cry's face. 

After that, the blows were mostly even between the two of them- a punch for a kick, a dodge for miss. 

Mark was growing a bit weary, he could tell his opponent was getting worn down too, judging by the bloody nose and ragged breath. 

"It's your last chance to surrender!" Mark called out, shield raised in protection. 

"Or what?!" 

"Or I'll kick yer' ass!" 

Both the hero and the villain looked up to see a metallic red  _robot looking thing_ hurtling towards them, Mark recognized him as 'Iron Man' from the news. The suit landed swiftly next to Mark, and with one palm raised. The green light blared at the Asgardian, as well as several rockets guns and even a knife was aimed at him. Distantly, Mark could hear some hard rock music playing, he assumed it was from the jet that was on standby, guns also cocked and ready. 

Panting, Mark pulled off his cowl and readjusted his Shield.

"Jack." 

"Cap." 

Jack lowered the majority of his weapons when cry put his hands up in surrender. 

"Glad to see they defrosted ya," Jack said, and Mark heard some undertone of sarcasm. With a scowl, he looked back to the jet and made a motion for the pilot to land. 

"Let's get him back to base." Mark grabbed Cryaotic by the back of his leather coat, and hauled him to his feet. Jack smirked, though he knew Mark wouldn't see it.

"Aye aye, Cap'n." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapters should be getting a little bit longer, I hope so at least. Next up we'll meet Thor! And, here is a poorly done photoshop of Captain Markiplier! 
> 
> http://books-bring-you-to-wonderland.tumblr.com/post/131182599274/a-re-upload-with-my-watermark-here-is-a-poorly#tumblr_notes


	6. Greased Lightning

The silence in the jet, was awkward to say the least. Cry wasn't saying a word, Mark was trying to remain professional with Jack; at first, he really really wanted to punch his lights out.... But then he took off the mask, and by golly he was _beautiful_.

_I would be more than happy to get lost in those icy blues for 70 years-_  

"What did ye' say?" Jack asked, throwing Mark out of his trace.

"Ah, I asked ETA?"

"The estimated time of arrival is approximately twelve minutes, Captain." A smooth yet robotic voice rang out from the Iron Man suit, and thankfully Mark didn't jump at the sudden voice.

"Who is-"

"That's a Sentient Artificial Man, I just call 'em Sam." Jack seemed so delighted to talk about his own creation, but he tried to keep himself casual. "I know technology has come a long way since you became a capsicle, but try to keep up. He's an artificial intelligence who-"

A flash of lightning followed immediately by a booming thunder interrupted the Irishman. Neither man would admit that they flinched. From the pilot seat, Wade adjusted a few buttons and looked back at the two heroes and the asshole who took his best friend.

"We're heading into a storm, hold on tight."

"Dude, you look like you're gonna throw up." Jack said, referring to their captive who looked as pale as a ghost.

"What, scared of a little lightning?" Mark teased, his heart feeling a little lighter when he saw Jack crack a smile.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Cryaotic replied, and to put the icing on the cake, there was a loud thump that came from the roof of the plane.

"We got company!" Wade called from the cockpit, flipping a few switches with one hand while the other grabbed his gun from his holster. With an exasperated sigh, Jack put down his mask and pressed the large red button by the hatch. Mark couldn't even ask what the hell he was doing before some crazed blonde guy stormed in with a fucking _hammer_ and took their prisoner!

"Good job, really!" Mark said, voice filled with sarcasm.

"I didn't see you do anythin' to stop the fohkin guy!" Jack spat back, "Don't worry, I'll go save the fohkin day." And with that, he jumped out of the plane. Mark briefly saw the bright flash of his repulsors before he disappeared into the clouds.

"Goddamit." Mark made a grab for a parachute, grumbling under his breat the entire time, because seriously? He may be cute but he was an _idiot_.

"You sure you wanna go out there, Cap?" Wade asked from the pilot's chair. "The Asgardians, they're basically gods."

"When has that stopped me before?" Mark asked with a small smirk, before he dove gracefully out of the plane.

 

As far as graceful went, Jack and this other guy weren't being the most elegant in their landing. Despite smashing into the ground together, they both got up pretty quickly. Jack looked passed the man's right to see their prisoner perched gleefully on a rock.

_Great. Two crazies._ Jack thought to himself. Just then, a file opened up on his HUD monitor. He quickly skimmed the Shield article about Felix. He closed the window and focused his attention back onto the 'Crowned Prince of Asgard'.

"You have no idea what you are dealing with." Felix's voice was stern and surprisingly regal. He leveled the robotic man with a glare when the other man lifted up his face plate.

"I t'ink I do there, laddy." Jack gestured to his weapon. "MC Hammer, right? I loved your first album, personally-" Felix ignored the man.

"Cry, he is a danger. He needs to be brought to Asgardian justice."

"Well, he's got the tesseract, he's not going anywhere until I get it back. So," the faceplate slid back down, and the man's blue eyes were now covered by green ones. "Your move, blondie."

Jack should have expected the hammer to the face, but he was still pretty pissed off. "Okay..." He grunted, bringing a metal mitt up to his faceplate and feeling for the dent.

_Oh, he's so dead. That mother fucker is so dead._

He fired off both of his palm repulsors in quick succession- they landed on Felix's chest armor and made him stumble back, but by no means did they stop him. He charged up his hammer and with a lions roar, he barreled straight for him- Jack was thankfully ready for that, and evaded the attack by going up into the air. He hoped to just grab Loki and get the hell out of dodge, but Felix had other plans. Plans that involved shoving his face in the side of a mountain. Jack managed to roll over a few times, just enough to save him from eating a face full of rock, and after a drastic tailspin maneuver he drove the two of them back into the woods.The landing wasn't the softest, but that Asgardian was pretty well built. Felix hauled the Iron Man suit to his feet, and Jack had no choice but to head butt the man in an effort to escape. Like using splash, nothing happened. The same could not be said when Felix bashed his forehead against his- and holy shit did that hurt. As Jack stumbled back, Felix redied his hammer and summoned lightning, directing the burst of electricity to his opponent. Now Jack wouldn't say getting electrocuted was fun, but it wasn't exactly bad either. It wasn't really bad that his suit was suddenly at 400% power either.

"Huh." The billionaire muttered, grinning to himself, and said, "Sam, let's kick some ass!" Not much ass was kicked- sure, Jack got a few very good shots in after being leveled up, but the two dueling were both rudely interrupted when a flash of red white and blue jumped into their vision.

"That's enough."

"Well look who decided to drop in," Jack drawled, shielded arms now crossed over his arc reactor. "I had everything under control."

"Is that why the forest is on fire?" Mark asked saucily before he turned his attention to the so called 'god'. "You're both are lucky he didn't get away. Cry-"

"Is coming with me." Growled Felix, his fingers clenched tightly around the handle of his weapon.

"He's done a lot of damage, and he has something of ours we need. Come back with us, and we can work on this together."

Jack had to admit, Captain Spangles was pretty good at this whole 'hero' thing. He saw some of the tension leave Felix, an watched in some disbelief as the man agreed to come back with them. The two hulking men started to walk back to where Cry was still perched, leaving Jack to grumble and follow behind. And speaking of behind....

_Damn. That ass._

Jack was screwed.


	7. Eye in the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting, I fucked uo my wrist a little so it's been difficult physically typing XD but here I am, enjoy!

Aaron was, to say the least, nervous. He hadn't been in such a closed and populated space in a long time. He honestly didn't know why he decided to come here- he didn't owe these people anything.

Yet here he was, trying to stay out of everyone else's way while agents flitted around him; readying planes and latching things down. He watched with curiosity as larger plane landed on the north side of the ship and out of his line of sight. It was about five more minutes before he found himself some company, a man who introduced himself as-

"Mark Fishbach."

_Captain America_

They shook hands, which was a pretty big surprise to him.

"Dr. Ash," Mark gave the smaller man (oh yeah, Mark is finally tall) a clap on the shoulder. "I've heard a lot of things about you."

"Only good things, I hope." Replied the Brit.

"They told you can find the cube, nothing else really matters." His smooth voice was void of judgement, and Aaron thought that maybe this wasn't a mistake. That is until Agent Barnes came back over, looking unnervingly smug.

"Boys, I hate to interrupt, but you may want to come with me. Things are going to get a little... Hard to breathe." Aaron felt his jaw drop- a _submarine_? Were these people insane?

"Do you really think it's a good idea to put me in a confined, pressurized space underwater?" He asked incredulously, watching with even more terror as Agent Barnes' face lit up with a wicked grin.

"Whoever said this was a submarine?" Which was when all of the shit started- alarms sounded, people started heading towards the hull of the ship, not to mention the fact that the ship started to move. Aaron dared a peek off of the side and found a giant propellor.

"Oh no, this is much worse!" He called over the whir of the blades.

Mark looked pretty astonished- sure, the military had been advanced when he was in the war. He had flown a plane before, but this-

This was _incredible_.

Agent Barnes swiftly escorted the two of them inside and through a maze of uniform walls until the trio reached a room of glass walls and computers. Standing in the center was not Director Zombie as the three thought, but none other than Jack.

"Raise the sails, bring up the anchor- and for god's sake somebody scrub the poop deck!" The Irishman covered one eye and looked around the hull. "How does Zombie see all of these?"

"He turns."

"Sounds exhausting." When Jack did turn, he came face to face with none other than- "Dr. Ash!" He exclaimed gleefully, eagerly shaking the confused doctor, "Yer work on the Magnemite was incredible! And Yknow, I'm a big fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"Er... Thanks?"

"He's not here for that." Mark cut in sharply, stepping towards the pair. He watched Jack roll his eyes at him, and scowled to himself.

"I know damn well what he's 'ere fer." The Captain merely raised a brow, prompting the Irishman to roll his eyes once again. "And why ahr you here again?" Jack sassed, taking Mark back a little. Thankfully Agent Barnes was there to help.

"He's here to help with this asshole." He gestured to a monitor nearby the group which had a live security feed of Cri, locked in a fairly large glass cell.

On screen, Director Zombie came into view, his posture contrasting to Cri's, whose hands were behind his back in a domineering stance. Director Zombie was poised so calmly. He said nothing, and let Cri do all of the talking.

"Well well well, look who decided to show up." He smirked. "Come to beg for mercy?"

Zombie continued his silence.

"Oh so you're here to threaten me! For the location of the cube I presume?" He chuckled to himself. "I was expecting the spider, but I'll take the silent killer." He took a few steps around his cell, turning to face the small camera that was secured just outside of the container. "Who else do we have here? I'm assuming my 'brother' has decided to show up, but let me guess..." He put one chained hand up to his chin in thought. "The Soldier of course, the Man of Metal and the monster?" Looking back over his shoulder, he smirked. "Nailed it."

Director Zombie leveled the Asgardian with his signature "resting bitchface".

"Ooh you are truly desperate, huh?" With a chuckle, Cri looked back to the camera. "You cannot stop me." Thankfully Wade had cut the feed, looking utterly pissed off.

"That guy's brain is like a bag full of cats-" Aaron piped up. "You can smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak." Boomed Felix, storming in on the group and making at least three of them jump (no one would admit that they did). "Cri may be beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he is my best friend."

Wade glared. "He killed 88 people in two days."

"... I was friends with him before he uh, killed everyone." Felix had the decency to look sheepish. After pushing himself up out of his chair, Agent Barnes looked to the other four men around him.

"Well, boys, I think it's time for me to go have a little chat with our prisoner."

"Speaking of leaving, Dr. Ash and I have to go find a stupid blue cube. I'll see you all in the next meetin'." As Jack spoke, he took Aaron by the arm and started to physically drag him out of the conference room.

"I fear I must also leave, I must speak to your director." Felix spoke as regally as he could, and left Mark alone at the table. With a heavy sigh, he plopped into one of the chairs, and put his head in his hands.

So much for teamwork.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments are apppreciated! And I will see all you dudes, in the next chapter!


End file.
